PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The primary objective of the Quantitative Sciences Core (QSC) is to provide centralized statistical and bioinformatics services, collaborative research and data management support for the research projects and other cores of the Ponce Health Sciences University-Moffitt Cancer Center Partnership. The Core will serve as the focal point from which investigators can draw quantitative expertise for the design, data management and analysis of their research projects. The specific aims of the Core are to: 1) provide statistical expertise from project initiation through completion, 2) provide bioinformatics analysis and data interpretation in support of the research projects and 3) provide database and data integration services for Partnership projects and cores. The Core includes members from the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Department of the Moffitt Cancer Center as well as the Ponce Health Sciences University. The Core derives its personnel management, data analysis software and other infrastructure support from these two institutions. The QSC Core will support all projects and cores of the Partnership.